1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a driver circuit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses are fundamentally required to exhibit high energy efficiency, low heat generation, and the ability to operate for long periods of time.
Particularly, mobile products that operate using batteries are evaluated in the market mainly on the basis of their low heat generation characteristics.
Therefore, there is a need to improve operation reliability and current consumption reduction of driver circuits for semiconductor apparatuses.